Nutty Love Stories Episode 13
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Episode 13: Take this Bath and Love it! The First Episode that revolves around my OC Scarrete! Enjoy!


***Sorry for another long wait guys. It just took me a while to come up with an idea for the next Episode. ^^; But when I was taking a Shower, I FINALLY came up with a great idea. This is the very first story that resolves around my Ice Age OC Scarrete! :D But her mother Scratte is in it, and so is Scrat. ^^ Anyways, enjoy and Review as usual. ;)***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nutty Love Stories**

**Episode 13: Take this Bath and Love it!**

Inside of the cozy little Tree Home owned by Scrat and Scratte, Scratte the Red Female Saber Tooth Squirrel, was preparing a Bath for Scarrete with a large log that was carved on the top to make a hold in it.

Scratte carried a big log, that had no end, but just a top part to place the water in.

The Female placed her hand in the water ripples, to make sure that it was warm enough.

When she nodded her head in agreement for the warm water, she made her way outside of the Tree Home, with Scarrete outside playing with an acorn.

Scratte grabbed onto her Daughter's arm, causing the acorn to fall out of her claw. Scarrete held her claw out in agony in a way of saying that she didn't want the acorn to go, but the acorn rolled down the hill, and into the river.

Scarrete let out a scream of fear as soon as the acorn hit the river. But Scratte just rolled her eyes, and pulled on Scarrete's arm.

Scarrete clinged her claw on the ground while tugging it tightly, to stop her Mother in her tracks from getting her in the Bathtub.

Scarrete did not want to take her Bath, especially after what just happened to her acorn. She knew that it would a LOT more than a Bath to stop her from getting her acorn back.

Right when Scratte was going to put Scarrete in the Bathtub, Scarrete gave her mother a smug, and quickly shot a bolt of an ice beam from her hand, right onto her back.

Scratte let out a yelp; holding onto her back with her face crumpled up.

Scarrete quickly ran out of the bathroom, outside, and then scurried her way down to the river where her acorn landed.

She held her breath, jumped into the water, and began to look for her acorn.

Scratte just came out of the house with a glare on her face, along with growling furiously. She knew that her daughter would get a BIG punishment by the time she gets her back.

Scratte noticed Scarrete's tail sticking out of the water. She gave her a smug, and scurried down to the river.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the inside of the raging rapids of the river, Scarrete was still in search of her acorn. She searched high and low in the river, until a fish bit her arm.

The young squirrel quickly karate chopped the fish off her arm. Satisfied, she continued searching for her acorn.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scratte would not accept any of this. She wanted her daughter to be completely clean from playing outside for so long. But Scarrete was too stubborn to do so. Or in this case…afraid…

The Female made her way over to her mate Scrat, along with her older son Scart.

She gave them sign languages by making herself look like Scarrete, then used a rock as an example of the acorn, and threw it into the puddle in a way of showing how the acorn fell in the river. Scratte jumped into the puddle to show that Scarrete needs her Bath, and that she's out in the river right now.

Scrat nodded his head in understatement, while Scart just playfully rolled his eyes in a way of saying, "That's my Sister for ya!"

The Family Trio scurried down the hill, and ran beside the river in search of Scarrete.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Scarrete was getting tired of looking for the elusive nut. The only reason to why she's in this river in the first place, was because she was hiding from her Mother to avoid her Bath, and to get her acorn back. The young Female just didn't want to take this hard task anymore.

Right when she was about to give up, she squeaked with glee when she actually spotted the acorn stopped in its tracks by a rock. She quickly swam over to it, clinged onto it, jumped out of the river with her gray fur soaked and damp from the water.

She started cuddling it with her mouth drooling at the very thought of eating her elusive yet tender nut.

But her fantasy was rudely interrupted by the sound of Scratte's beautiful and adorable, yet now furious voice. Scarrete was even more frightened when she saw her Father and older Brother with her as well.

The Squirrel Trio faced in front of her with menacing glares, as Scratte had her claws on her hips with the most irritated expression.

With an anime sweat drop and nervous smile, the young Female Squirrel laughed nervously hoping that her Family would leave her and her acorn in peace. But obviously…they didn't leave her alone.

Before the Family could cling Scarrete, the young Female sprinted away from them, then jumped down the chasm that was up ahead.

Scrat, Scratte, and Scart all held out their hands in worry and fear for Scarrete.

She may be a flying squirrel just like her Mother, but she was never able to successfully handle gliding across.

From below the chasm, Scarrete was screaming in fear, knowing that she couldn't fly. However…she did try to spread her wings. She curled her claws up close to her heart, and kept opening up to get her wings to spread. But her wings did not come out.

Scratte held out her claw in a halt sign to her mate, telling him to wait there. Then she bravely dived down into the chasm to save her Daughter from her death.

Scart jumped down as well. However, he only did a ninja jumped from wall to wall, while walking on them with no failure whatsoever.

Scrat shook his fists eagerly, hoping that his Family would be safe.

Scarrete spotted her Mother, and was quite relieved. She desperately held out her hand, asking for her Mother to grab it. Scratte clinged her Daughter's arm, causing them both to float in the air, due to Scratte's expert gliding skills.

Scart jumped further down the chasm, and clinged onto one of the rocky walls, letting out a sigh of relief for his Mother and Sisters safety.

Scarrete smiled with hope at Scratte, thanking her for saving her life. Scratte smiled back at her Daughter, then gave her smirk once she took the acorn out of her claws.

Scarrete gave her a surprised and scared expression once she took it out. Then she tried to take it back out of her Mother's claws, but Scratte only tugged it away.

The Female gave her a sign of saying, "If you take your Bath when we get home, then I'll give you your acorn, okay sweetie?"

Scarrete groaned, but nodded her head in agreement. Scratte gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek then glided back up to the surface from the wind's direction.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the Bathtub with Scarrete, she had her arms crossed with a pouting face as she washed herself with a soap bar.

Scrat, Scratte, and Scart all smiled at her, as Scratte cleared her throat telling Scarrete to wash behind her ears.

Scarrete rolled her eyes, and washed behind them like she told them to. Scratte just giggled, as well as her Family.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***LOL! Like Father like Daughter with an acorn huh? XD I'll write Episode 14 once I can think of an idea. So please stay tuned and leave a Review! ;D***


End file.
